liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
The Legendary Swindler is the 1st chapter of Liar Game. Characters in Order of Appearance Events * Liar Game Tournament (started) * Round I (started) Synopsis Nao arrives at her apartment to find a postman delivering mail. She receives a package and opens it, she finds a alarming note. It was a message from the LGT Office explaining that she was entered into the Liar Game Tournament. With the note was 100 million yen. Just in case, Nao counted the money but unfortunately it was in fact 100 million yen. Attached to the package was another note, to her annoyance it explained that she couldn't withdraw her participation. She then begins to read the rules of the Liar Game Tournament, also attached to the package. The note explained what would happen in Round 1, where she must try and steal her opponent's money, the one with the largest sum would win. The LGT office would collect the money afterwards, however if you were not able to give back the money you would be in debt of 100 million yen. She tries to consult someone, firstly she tried her friends but it didn't work out. Then she thinks about trying her family however, her mother had died and her father was fighting terminal cancer and she didn't want to bother him. She then decides to find a law firm. Nao pays a visit a lawyer, Tanimura Teruo for guidance. However, he explained that he wasn't able to do anything, and tried to persuade her to keep the money. She returns home and later on, she receives another letter from the LGT office, it tells her that Fujisawa Kazuo would be her opponent for Round I. She felt relieved as he was her 2nd-year junior high school homeroom teacher. Nao decides to confront Fujisawa for help. He pretends to help and makes up a story about how the LGT was cheating their players out of their money by making them believe that their opponent was actually taking it. Nao is shocked at this, so after some convincing from her teacher, they decide to visit her apartment to hand over her 100 million yen to him for safe keeping. Nao falls right into his trap and tells him exactly where she hid the money; in her dresser drawer. Both Nao and Fujisawa visit her apartment to find her money. Fujisawa comes to the decision that they should deposit it at safety deposit boxes. He then explains that she isn't able to deposit by herself, so he suggests that he would deposit both of their money by himself. Nao happily obliges. She then believes that Fujisawa has deposited the money, so she relaxes, but the next morning she received another letter from the LGT Office and to her puzzlement she had lost ¥100.000.000 to Fujisawa. Nao's decides to give Fujisawa a call, He begins to give an excuse explaining that the LGT Office probably found out that they knew each other so they sent the letter to try and get them to doubt each other. Being the honest girl she is, Nao believed him and felt sorry for doubting him. So he decides to pay a visit to Fujisawa. Nao's knocks on the door but notices that he is on the phone, in the garden. She goes round to greet him but she overhears him talking. On the phone, he admits that all he said to Nao was a lie to steal her money. Unknown, to him Nao was standing behind him. Fujisawa explains that Nao is foolishly honest and that he tricked her out of ¥100.000.000. Nao leaves feeling depressed and when she returns home, she finds another letter from the LGT Office telling her that she was fooled by Fujisawa. Nao begins to cry. Again, she made a phone call to Tanimura Teruo asking him how she would be able to meet a scam artist, as he suggested. Tanimura replies shocked that there is no way to meet a scam artist, but then explains that ex-con was getting out of prison in two days; who could help her. This man was Akiyama Shinichi. Nao's mood lightened at the mention of Akiyama and would meet him two days later. Immediately after Akiyama publicized release, he resumed his deceptive tricks, convincing several reporters that he was just another freed convict. The policeman accompanying him seemed to be on friendly terms with Akiyama, and told the ex-convict a path he could take from the prison campus in order to avoid confrontations. Soon after, he bumped into Kanzaki Nao, who had been lost while looking for the prison entrance. After glancing she realises that the men she bumped into was Akiyama, she immediately asks for his help to gain her money back. Trivia * The name of the chapter "The Legendary Swindler" is also an nickname for Akiyama. Category:Chapters Category:Chapters in Liar Game